Easter Eggs (Online)
The following are Easter Eggs found in : Popular Culture Borderlands *A public dungeon, Crimson Cove in Malabal Tor is full of Crimson Raiders. Braveheart *Bumnog wears Scottish face paint, which very few characters have. The Brothers Grimm *Legends of the Forest's author is "The Sister's Glumm," and a take on The Brother's Grimm. Dear John *The Dear Johun Letter is a reference to the Dear John Letters. Duke Nukem/They Live *Guards will occasionally comment, "I love to crush skulls and eat sweetrolls, and I've no more sweetrolls." (paraphrased from the original quote which goes, "I'm here to kick ass and chew bubblegum, and I'm all out of gum.") Fallout *A unique giant bat known as Deathclaw can be found in the location Deathclaw's Lair. Both the creature and location share the same names as their original counterparts from Fallout. Harry Potter *Academy Supplies (Book) – is a reference to the Hogwarts Acceptance Letter *Dangerous Webs Quest. Characters wants the Vestige to "Follow the Spiders." Lord of the Rings *Toothmaul Gully (Location) – "Gollum" can be heard, saying "Precious." *In Auridon, (Vulkhel Guard), different characters talk about wanting fish, raw and wriggling, similar to Gollum. *Long Lost Lore features ancient writing that can only be revealed by fire, which is similar to Sauron's Ring. One Fine Day *Sir Cadwell's initial speech is a modified version of One Fine Day. Radio *Justino, Sott and Spagel are based off radio personalities from 98 Rock in Baltimore. Video Game Voice Acting ― 98 Rock Baltimore Tobuscus *The Song of the Diamond Sword is a reference to the "I Can Swing My Sword" song by Tobuscus, a popular YouTuber who has made hundreds of gameplay videos. The Walking Dead *Jakild Wood-Hewer, A character in Eastmarch says, "You're walking, but you're not dead," a possible reference to The Walking Dead. Winston Churchill *During "Long Lost Lore," Sheogorath talks about "a contest, wrapped in a mystery, with an enigma glaze." This is a reference to a popular Winston Churchill quote, regarding Russia. The Fugitive *Jorckleif in the Davon's Watch Outlaw's Refuge remarks: "I'm innocent, I tell you, innocent! It wasn't me. I could never commit such a heinous crime! It was the tailless Argonian, it must have been! But will the Guard listen to me? No! I'll have to find that Argonian myself...," referencing the "It wasn't me! It was the one-armed man!" plot from The Fugitive. Star Wars: Empire strikes back Location: Broken helm Hollow (Online) *Toward the end of the broken helm hollow located in the rift. After defeating Skullcrusher to your right is a small alcove with a troll in it, to the left of the troll hanging from the icey ceiling by its feet is a skeleton and a sword protruding from the ice beneath it. This could be a reference to the part of the film located on the ice planet Hoth where Luke Skywalker was in a similar position. Previous games A Night to Remember *Rollin in Rawl'kha, Reaper's March offers a quest named "A Night to Forget," possibly referring to "A Night to Remember," a quest in . Fishy Stick *The Fishy Sticks found in Online are a reference to to Fishy Sticks given out to members as an award on the Bethesda Official forum. The Fishy Sticks are also mentioned by various characters in previous games. Mudcrabs *Three-Toes, a character in Bleakrock, will comment, "Mudcrabs, Delicious creatures," if spoken to. This is a reference to a popular non-player character comment, "Mudcrabs. Vicious Creatures." Rare plants & artifacts *During the quest "The Staff of Magnus," four rare plants (Crimson Nirnroot, Domica Redwort, Gleamblossom, and Roland's Tear) which appeared in previous games are seen during the tour in the Marbruk Mages Guild vault. The Ayleid Crown of Nenalata (seen in ) also appears on display. *In the Mournhold Outlaws Refuge, there is a Merchant Scamp named Creeper. This is a reference to the merchant scamp of the same name that appears in . *The "Cliffracer song" sung by Aldos Othran is also sung by Valen Andrethi if he is given a bottle of Alto Wine. *Uncle Leo appears in as a friendly zombie. He reappears as a giant Flesh Atronach in during the "Chateau of the Ravenous Rodent" quest. *The Bleakrock Guard will warn: "strangers are about. Be alert, and keep your hands on your sweetrolls.", a reference to the phrase usrd by Hold Guards in . *The note We Know, Many-Rocks is a reference to the Mysterious Note, as both contain the phrase "We know" and are written by the Dark Brotherhood. *After completing The Coral Heart, Holgunn will say "Maybe we'll make you the Thane of Whiterun. After all, they'll take anyone!" referencing to how the Dragonborn can become the Thane. *The Dragon Skull Parchment is a prophecy written in the Dragon Language about the events of . *Glenmoral witch head in Dhalmora, on the table of the guild trader Galam Seleth. *The note Guard Duty, talks about a Guard "that keeps complaining about his knee." The Lusty Argonian Maid *There is an in-game explanation supposedly explaining how this book came to be. *There is also a ship, called The Rusty Argonian Blade, a soundalike reference to this same book. *A contraband item known as the "Lusty Argonian Maid" Art Folio can be found. It's description says, "A well-worn book of stimulating images illustrating the popular tale of "The Lusty Argonian Maid." es:Huevos de pascua (Online) Category:Online: Easter Eggs